Project Summary ? Resource Section The role of the Genome Editing resource Section will be to validate unique reporter models created by RFA- RM-18-013 and to provide animals and animal support for the Testing Section. Additionally, the Resource Section will be responsible for procurement or production of animals and surveillance of biosecurity. The Resource Section will maintain breeding colonies and produce cohorts of experimental animals. Further, the Resource Section will be responsible for assembly and maintenance of BSL2 facilities for use by the Testing Section. Our group is ideally suited to provide this testing due to our unique composition of individuals that are experienced with pig production, swine biomedical models, operate successful labs that routinely test cutting-edge genome editing technology, and are associated with world-renowned National Swine Resource and Research Center (NSRRC). The Resource Section will have a significant impact on the overall Swine SCGE Center?s ability to accurately assess new technologies and further facilitate the ability to use genome editing in therapeutic circumstances.